Like the Sea
by vintagexromance
Summary: With Will back on land, Elizabeth must cope with her luff for Jack and her loveless marriage to Will.JE. PostAWE. Spoilerorama.


**Disclaimer;; Not mine. Willy isn't mine either, even though I did name him.**

**Note;; Just a little something I cooked up while on a break from the world of 'Baby-Sitters Club' fanfiction.**

**Feedback/reviews are love. So give them.**

**&&&&**

We didn't plan to fall in love. Falling in love is as unpredictable as the rain. I've grown tired of my father's harsh words. "You shouldn't be with him, Elizabeth." He'll say, in my head. I know he's no longer in the land of the living, but he still haunts me. "You're married to William."

Will is too predictable. Like the sun rising and falling. His actions, his words, they never surprise me. They never will. He is dependable.

We've never said the words "I love you." to each other. They are too harsh, too brash. There is no need for sentimental words. Our love is as unpredictable as the sea. He goes away, and I do not know who and where he visits.

Hearing the words "I love you." come from his lips would only make me want him everyday.

The green flash; the smiling, singing child (heir of William Turner); and William himself. Jack is in the house, picking at an English scone. I'm frightened; like a small kitten and a large dog.

'Will!' I shriek, running down to the shore.

The kiss we share seems like a lie. There is no feeling. It is apparent we are both acting.

Jack is still picking at the scone; hard as a rock, he proclaims. If Will hears, he does a good job pretending he doesn't. 'Lizzie,' he says, gathering the singing heir into his arms. 'Who might this be?'

His smile is just as I remembered. It's always the same.

I flail, trying to remember the child's name amidst all the lies. 'William.' I finally say. 'But he likes to be called Willy.' _By Jack_ my brain screams to my mouth.

Why is my love for him so deep? Why can I not be content with Will? It seems almost criminal.

'William,' Will repeats, 'You shouldn't have, Lizzie.' His tone is evidently fake. It seems as though he's saying _Is it my child?_ Instead.

He knows. He knows that Jack is commenting on my cooking in the house. He knows our love is something I could have never shared with him.

I love him for knowing; but it frightens me terribly at the same moment.

'Let's go to the house, Willy.' Will says. _He's going to see Jack. _'I hear Mum makes good scones.'

Willy shakes his head. Will laughs. _He enjoys the child._ I almost smile.

I follow them into the house. Large and spacious, but sparsely decorated.

Jack is in the kitchen, asleep, his hat over his face; boots on the table, several rum bottles on the floor. Will looks surprised; for Willy's sake only.

We ignore Jack. Will finds the scones, and I say behind while he exits with Willy.

'Jack!' I hiss into his ear. 'You've got to leave!'

I knock his hat off his head, almost playfully.

'Why?' He asks, opening his eyes slowly.

Jack agrees to hide in my bedroom; were William will surely not look. Why I permit him to stay, I will never know.

'Lizzie,' William says, _Oh, how I loathe that name!__I loathe it because Jack calls me it._ 'You know I'm freed from The Dutchman.'

I nearly topple over.'You are, dearest?'

'Disappointed?' He asks, 'Hoping to get rid of me for another ten years so Jack can shag you?'

His last words are filled with pain, and they sting me. I flee to my room, and the tears make little wet spots on my pillow.

I do not know why his words hurt me: they are simply the truth. Maybe the suddenness of it hurts the most.

For reasons I cannot explain, I find Jack asleep in my closet, amidst my dresses. I decide it is best to leave him there.

I stay in my room for what feels like days. I decide to start supper.

Jack is still in the closet.

Will is playing with Willy on the beach. I peer out the window cautiously. Then I start roasting some meat.

The smell of the lamb lures them to the the house. They peek into the kitchen. I refrain from looking at Will; I am still hurt, as I should be.

'Mummy!' Willy says, 'You're roasting lamb!'

'Yes,' I say, as happily as I can.

'Is Jack staying for it?' He inquires. His question is harmless, but I feel a sting of pain in my stomach.

'Go out and play.' I say, bitterly. He complies, dragging Will with him. I cry a few lone tears, but my sadness seems past crying. I love Jack. I cannot love Will, but my obligation is to him. I must overcome this obstacle.

I burn the lamb.

At the dinner table, Jack appears again in our conversation.

'So, Lizzie,' William says, poking my hurt spot again, 'Is Jack visiting long?'

He knows it tears me apart to speak of Jack. I do not want to answer him.

I force happy words out of my mouth. 'No. Jack is leaving tonight.'

'But, Mummy,' Willy protests, 'Jack said he would be staying a few months this time!'

I repeat that he is leaving tonight.

'Oh, Lizzie, let Jack stay a few months. For Willy.' Will says.

I stand up, and make to leave the dinning room. I cannot hear these words. Jack must leave. _No, no! Jack must stay. You love Jack_.

'Jack leaves tonight.' I say again, firmly. _Jack loves you. Jack should stay!_

Then I leave. Walking quickly up the stairs to my room. _Jack is in your room._

Jack is lying on the bed now. Staring at the ceiling. Waves crash against rocks outside; it's a sound I love very much. I just want to curl up in his arms and forget. Forget Will, forget Willy, forget everything.

''Ello.' Jack says. 'I heard everything.'

I sit down on the bed next to him, against my better judgment.

'I know.' I say. I drag him into a sitting position, and curl up in his lap. It makes my troubles seem far away and distant.

Will comes bursting into the room. He doesn't look surprised to see me tiny and curled up in Jack's lap. He only looks angry.

'Elizabeth!' He growls. I want to hide; never to be seen again. To become nothing.

'Yes?' I manage to say. Jack makes no attempt to let go of me, and likewise, I make no attempt to escape.

Will's expressions changes; quite to my surprise. He looks sad.

'Did you shag him, Elizabeth?' He asks, quietly. _Stop using that vulgar word!_ I want to scream.

I had shagged Jack the previous night, and was sure Will fully knew it. So I simply nod; still frightened.

Jack seems to sense this row is best left to myself and Will; he remains silent. I clutch his arm for dear life.

'I love you Elizabeth.' He says, knowing it will cause me to feel guilt. 'I spent ten long years waiting for you.'

'And shagging every strumpet in Tortuga...' Jack says, very much under his breath. Will heard.

'I did not! I stayed on my ship, they stayed in Tortuga. I was slaving away, with the dream of returning to a faithful wife.' Will nearly spits out the words. 'You have become a loose woman, Elizabeth.'

The term hurts. I bury myself in Jack's chest, quaking with fear. _Why am I afraid? Will is my husband._

Will leaves the room, clearly disgusted with me. His vulgar words ring in my ears. _Loose woman, Elizabeth, you're a loose woman, a strumpet._

Jack is never good at sympathy. But just his touch comforts me.

I hear the waves crashing against the rocks; but the sound now reminds me of anger.

I stay in Jack's arms until we both fall asleep. In the morning Will is gone.

He is no longer dependable as the sun rising and falling.

'Lizzie,' Jack whispers in my ear, 'Don't fret, luv.'

I smile.

Our love is like the sea. It simply _is_.

**&&&&**

** I pray it all made sense. Drop me a line if it didn't. XD  
**


End file.
